Remedy
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: JONAS oneshot. Macy was determined to get her world set straight again. Ever since Nick Lucas stepped foot in Horace Mantis, her world had been turned upside down.


**Again, I upload something in its unedited glory….And still hope for reviews. I swear, I'm the craziest there ever was. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the strange mind in which they was conjured. **

* * *

Macy Misa was never one to sit and do nothing. If there was something to be done to win, she was on it in a flash. Everyone always consulted her for advice because her advice was often fool-proof and almost always successful. There wasn't much that Macy Misa did that _wasn't_ successful.

That was until Nick Lucas came into the picture.

When he showed up at Horace Mantis that eventful day, Macy was sure the world had turned completely upside down. Suddenly, she wasn't graceful and looked up to by all. She was clumsy, stuttering, fainting, and an all-out nuisance.

She blamed him.

It was his fault, after all, disrupting her perfectly fine life and making everyone begin to call her a klutz whenever she wasn't involved in a sport of some sort. It was irritating having changed for the worse and Macy only delved deeper into her sports in hopes it would improve her reactions off the field.

It didn't.

Stella noticed the difference and on several occasions, encouraged Macy that the reaction to the Lucas brothers of JONAS would fade with time. Inwardly, she knew that Stella was looking on the bright side and over time Macy came to understand that it wasn't her reaction to JONAS that was a problem.

It was her reaction to _him_.

The way he walked down the hall was picture perfect in her eyes and Macy found it hard-impossible, even-to tear her eyes away from his every move. The way his curls were flawlessly adorable, no matter what she had just hit him with, mesmerized her.

Nick Lucas suddenly became a challenge to Macy Misa in a way she had never expected could happen. He was her one weakness and she resented that. She wanted her old self back and the only way to do that was either a) get rid of Nick Lucas, or, b) get used to him.

Seeing as the first choice could be quite mischievous-getting such a perfectionist out of school would _not_ be an easy task-Macy opted for choice "b". It would be far easier to get used to his wonderful presence than try to get him expelled.

The simple solution was to face her fear- ahem-_weakness_ and figure out just what needed to be done to relax around said person. It couldn't be but so hard, seeing as she was perfectly fine around Kevin and Joe recently. Improvement couldn't be far off and Macy fell into step next to Nick with high hopes.

It was several minutes before he noticed and abruptly stopped in his tracks, giving her a curious look, "What're you doing?" Nick asked suspiciously and Macy put on a much too big grin.

"Nothing." She squeaked.

"Are you following me?..." he asked, trying to understand her random appearance.

"Of course not." Macy managed to say, feeling herself getting dizzy but refusing to give in.

"Okay." He shrugged carelessly and even offered a small smile her way, making her a little dizzy but Macy managed to hold on, only tripping slightly over her own feet once.

Thank goodness his class was only a few yards after their meeting because by the time they reached the classroom, Macy was sure the hall was beginning to spin and his casual "see you later" didn't help any.

A week later, Macy sat on her couch, grumbling in complaint to herself about Nick Lucas' ridiculous affect on her. It hadn't gotten any better as she had hoped, in fact, she had just about fainted after school when he was at her locker to ask her a question about homework. Apparently, her attempts at getting over her weakness around him were taken by him as a friendly gesture.

The knock on the door woke Macy from her serious thoughts and stood to open the door with a blank look. As soon as she registered who was standing on her front step, Macy's eyes widened considerably and she tried to keep from gasping.

"What're you doing here?" she was proud of herself for sounding considerably normal with the short question.

"I came to see if you were okay?" Nick spoke, sounding a little uncertain, "You ran off after school…"

"Sorry." Macy shrugged.

"Is something wrong?" Nick asked concernedly.

"I'm just annoyed with myself." She stated, tossing him a mild glare. The whole situation was his fault, after all, "You've messed everything up ever since coming here. I didn't used to be such a klutz."

Macy found herself voicing her thoughts, irritated that he had changed her whole world so easily and obliviously, "I'm so tired of it-why do you think I started hanging around you more? Because I was hoping that would remedy my problems, but it isn't helping."

Nick looked at Macy with a slightly shocked expression at her suddenly rambling complaint. There was a silence and she began to wonder if maybe he hadn't understood a word she had spoken.  
"So, in case you didn't realize, I have things to _do_." Macy snapped and began to shut the door but Nick's hand stopped it easily and her eyes flew to his face.

His _scowl_.

"So there was never any desire to be my friend?" Nick asked softly, looking as though he wasn't sure whether to be mad or hurt, "It was just a 'remedy' that you were trying to find?"

"No, I-" Macy hurried to mend her words, only just realizing that it didn't sound very good at all the way she had said it.

"Well, don't worry, Macy, I won't bother you anymore. That way you can't blame me for your clumsiness and can stop suffering through time with me in hopes of it going away." Nick's words sounded much colder than she had known he was capable of sounding.

"Nick, please, I didn't mean-" Macy began to beg desperately, grabbing his arm when he turned to walk away. His sharp eyes met hers and she felt herself gasp when he cut her off.

"I was hoping there was a better reason for you deciding to hang around me." He stated simply and tried to walk away but Macy jerked him back.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded, really," she whispered, desperate to get him to understand not be angry at her anymore. Macy had never wanted to just use him, she had wanted to stop being clumsy-getting used to him was somewhat of an excuse to be with him more.

"You're not having any trouble with speaking or not falling over now." Nick pointed out and for a moment Macy felt at loss before she registered what he was saying.

The length of conversation just in the past few minutes had exceeded every attempt the past few days. Macy also registered she was gripping his arm tightly and it wasn't affecting her senses and she most definitely didn't feel faint. What's more, she hadn't even _almost_ tripped since he arrived.

"Maybe anger is your remedy," Nick murmured, casting Macy a soft smile and she felt the relief of his unspoken forgiveness fill her, "Or maybe this is." Without giving her a chance to ask what he meant Nick swooped down and pressed his lips against hers very briefly.

Macy felt herself getting lightheaded, but also felt Nick's arms firmly wrap around her, holding her steadily against him.

**Whipped this up in a half hour or so, just because I felt like writing a Nacy…..**

**Reviews are wonderful. ;D**


End file.
